


Disbelief

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Disbelief Papyrus, Gen, Genocide Papyrus, Reader Is Frisk, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: My interpretation of what the beginning of the Disbelief Papyrus fight would be like, from the Player POV.





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'll continue this. If y'all want me to, I can try to come up with something, but I think it works best if it ends where it does.

You twirl the knife lazily in your hand, facing Papyrus with a bored expression.

After so many resets, you’d gotten bored, and decided to try something new. 

You’d killed Sans first instead of Papyrus, just to see what would happen.

Tears fill his eyes as he starts to speak.

“Human.” He says, uncharacteristically quiet, “I didn’t want to believe you could do something like this. I didn’t want to believe you could commit such atrocities. But seeing you now, covered in the dust of every monster I have ever known, I’m forced to confront the truth. You’ve killed everyone. Everyone but me.”

You smile, proud of the accomplishment, and proud of the change in attitude you’d caused in the normally carefree skeleton.

“One would think that this would be reason enough to stop caring.” He continues. “It’s what most monsters would do. It’s what my brother would do.”

He starts to shake, whether with rage or grief, you don’t know. Don’t care either.

“But I am not my brother, and I am not most monsters.” He speaks, voice wavering, but gaining volume. “I care so much, about so many things. Even after everything you’ve done, I still care. After all this time, I still care. I care about my friends, though I may never see them again. I care about justice, and righting the wrongs caused by you. I care about everyone I’ve lost, and making sure their deaths were not in vain. The only thing that I no longer care about, is you.”

He closes his eyes.

“I used to think you could be a better person if you just tried. But you have proven to me that I was wrong. So, in honor of everyone I have lost, I, the Great Papyrus, will end this here and now!”

He opens his eyes again, and his right eye socket glows a brilliant orange.

You lunge forward, swinging the knife at him. He blocks the attack with a row of bones.

“SORRY HUMAN, I’M NOT GOING TO JUST STAND HERE AND TAKE YOUR ATTACKS!”

Papyrus looks like he’s going to have a great time. The same, however, cannot be said for you.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write much, but currently all my other work is on my tumblr blog @theradicalace. I'm also more likely to respond quickly if you contact me there, rather than here.


End file.
